Siblings of the Bird
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Thalia, Michael, and Richard were the strongest of siblings. However when someone starts to mess with that bond, they must strive to hold it together. OCs. Co-written with Gash8 and DoubleL123. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Beta: Jedi Ani Unduli**

A shot rang out, echoing in the dark warehouse on the Gotham docks. A girl dropped from the ceiling rafters, landing on her back and letting out a strangled yelp of pain. The right arm of her black and silver uniform was torn from the bullet, and soaked with blood. The young woman breathed harshly through her nose, trying to ignore the pain. Blue eyes are clouded with pain and fury behind the domino mask adorning her face. Her auburn hair, previously held together with a hair tie, was now loose and framing her face. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming toward her, instead of seeing the face of her attacker, she is met with the barrel of a gun. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of the weapon cocking.

_He lied to us, those bullets are real._

Instead of receiving a shot to the head, as the young woman expected, someone unknown took the gun from her attacker, and sent it and _him _into the far wall of the warehouse. The young woman looked up again and was relieved to see a young teen dressed in a red, yellow, and green outfit, looking at her.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" the boy asked.

She stared at him incredulously, but shook her head in answer. He nodded back to her and turned his attention to Sapphire's shooter, giving the person a deadly glare.

"You better have a good reason for shooting her Sparrow." the young teen shouted.

The shooter of the gun pushed himself up from the wall and chuckled darkly. He picked up his weapon, the gun he had used to shoot Sapphire, and cocked it again. This time he aimed it at the boy standing next to Sapphire protectively.

"Oh, come off it Dickie. I'm not going to honestly believe that you actually thought I was serious about wanting to take down Slade. I was playing you baby boy. Apparently you're too trusting to be able to realize that. You always did wear your heart on your sleeve. No matter, it will be that much easier to take you down now." The shooter, Sparrow stated. "And by the way, it's Shadow now, Sparrow's dead."

The young boy was about to retort when the sound of clapping startled him. He spun around and went pale when he saw who was clapping.

"I'm impressed Michael, shooting your own sister, you were about to do worse. She would have died if it weren't for one little disturbence. Aren't I right, Robin?"

The young boy, Robin growled and dropped into a defensive fighting stance.

"I don't know what your goal is Slade, but you need to leave my brother out of it."

Slade, the man who had been clapping, stepped from the shadows and smirked from behind his mask.

"You are so _naive _sometimes my boy. Your brother, _wanted_ to join me. I didn't force him into anything. He's much better than you ever were. Now I don't think Daddy would have let you come on your own. So, tell me, where is the Big Bad Bat?" Slade asked in a taunting voice.

"I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 1: Thalia

A/N: Okay so this is chapter 1 of Siblings of the bird

**Thalia**

"So Mike what did Bruce say about us going on patrol tonight?"

My brother looked at me and his eyes flashed with something I could only describe as anger.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going either way."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. That was my brother, arrogant, angry and a downright jerk. He was the middle of us. When I say "us" I mean myself, 18, him 17, and my brother Richard or as you better know him, Robin age 15. I missed him. He had left to Jump City to go start his own team, the Teen Titans. I knew that Mike was jealous and angry at him. Jealous because Dick was younger than he was and angry because he left us. I looked at my brother again.

"Michael, you know why you can't do that. What if-"

"Shut up, Thalia. I will do what I want."

"Fine."

I walked past him and towards the school gates. I kept my eyes on my feet, but something told me to look up. When I did I saw a teenage boy with ebony hair that fell into his blue eyes. Our gazes locked and his face broke out into a grin. I ran toward him.

"Dick!"

I barreled into his open arms and hugged him as tight as I could. His red cotton sweatshirt tickled my face. I pulled away so I could look at his face. He was still smiling. His black hair wasn't its usual spiky style, but I liked it. My own raven-colored hair was up in a pony-tail that to the small of my back. He was much taller than he was when he left. He must have been at least a foot taller than when I last saw him. His eyes, a crystal blue identical to mine, had a haunted look in them. I looked at him quizzically and even though he was still smiling he averted his eyes from mine. I was about to ask what was wrong when Mike walked over. He had a frown on his face.

"Hey Mike."

"Save it Dickie-bird, what are you doing here?"

I sighed and glared at Mike.

_Leave him alone, what's your problem?_

Mikes green eyes glared back at mine, sparkling with fury. I knew he had been angry at Dick for going to Jump City, but not this angry.

_My problem is the fact that he just comes and prances in here like he's still welcome here._

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

_He is still welcome._

Mike looked away and started to glare at Dick.

"Well? You still haven't answered my question."

Dick looked down at the ground.

"I-I just needed to get away from Jump. I called Bruce and he said I could stay here for a few weeks."

Weeks! I was happy now. I hadn't seen my brother in over a year and now he was going to be back at Wayne Manor for a couple of weeks? This was going to be great. I could tell, however that Michael didn't agree with me.

"So what? You get tired of your little team of wannabes and you crawl back under Bruce's cape? Besides Daddy Bats isn't here, he's off world so why don't you go back to Cali?"

I punched Mike in the arm. Hard.

"What is your problem?"

"He is."

"Mike!"

Michael glared at me.

"I'm taking the bus."

"You okay? It's not your fault; he's been acting like a jerk for a while."

He looked in the direction that Mike had just walked.

"I didn't know he would be this angry. I mean to hurt you guys when I left I just needed some space."

I smiled knowingly and place my arm around his shoulders pulling him close. He laughed.

"Hey can we walk home?"

I nodded. The walk from the school to home wasn't that far. It was actually fairly short. On the way home we joked and caught up on some stuff. When I asked him about the villains in Jump he seemed to go into la-la land. I looked at him with a worried expression, I hated when he spaced off like this. He would do it all the time when he was little and it bothered me. I sighed and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Dick Grayson?"

He snapped out of it and looked up at me. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Yeah right Dickie, don't lie. Remember I'm your big sister I know when you're lying to me."

"I don't want to talk about it T."

"Oh come on Dick, it can't be that bad."

I felt him tense, telling me that it had been or that it was _that bad_.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm guessing whatever you're hiding from me is why you are here in Gotham."

He nodded.

"Bruce knows about it, so if you want to ask him about it, go ahead. I just _can't _talk about it. It hurts too much."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and anger. _Someone_ had messed with my little brother.

"Tell me who and how and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

I meant for it to be a lighthearted joke.

"He'd probably kill you before you opened your mouth."

I looked at him with my mouth agape. He must have realized what he said because he looked at me with wide eyes.

"T I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. I-"

"Hey it's fine don't worry 'bout it. You just weren't thinking. I'm guessing this guy is really evil."

"Evil is an understatement, try sick, twisted, sadistic, bastard."

Once again I looked at him stunned and worried. Something really bad had happened to him. I was going to have to get to him to talk to me. I looked up winding road leading to the manor. I whistled and pulled my cell out of my pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Alfie, I am not walking up _that_" I paused gesturing to the road. "- with _these _shoes on. I'm sorry, it may seem girly, but I do _not_ need a twisted ankle."

He laughed and I smiled happy to know that he was still capable of that.

"You he's going to lecture you on wasting fuel."

I laughed.

"I know I've learned to tune those out."

I dialed a number I knew by heart and asked Alfred in my sweetest voice if he could come down at pick us up. I waited while he went on about how gas prices were rising and that we needed to conserve as much fuel as possible. I barely contained my laughter while I watched Dick snickering beside me. I told Alfred that I knew this, but I had a really long day at school and that I would greatly appreciate it if he could come pick us up. I hung up the phone with a triumphant smile and polite 'Thank you' as he said yes.

"That was hilarious."

"Yes it was wasn't it?"

We laughed the whole way up and we both thanked Alfred. We hopped out of the car and raced each other into the house like we used to when he was eight. We walked into the foyer laughing and trying to catch our breaths.

"-that must be my son and daughter, I'll have them introduce themselves to you."

"That would be wonderful Mr. Wayne."

Dick stopped laughing abruptly and looks in the direction the voice came from. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide. Bruce walked into the foyer with an amused smile on his face. He glanced at me.

_Surprised?_

I glanced at him with a smile on my face.

_Very._

He glances at Dick and his smile is replaced by a worried look on his face.

"You okay?"

Dick nods forcing a short smile.

"Yeah, just out of breath."

"Well once you get it back I want you two to come meet my client Mr. Wilson."

"Sure thing Dad."

I smiled as Dick called Bruce dad.

"We walked back into the dining room with Bruce. Bruce sat down at the table across from a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties, early forties. He was probably a few years older than Bruce. He had snow white hair that only served to make him look younger. His only visible eye was a steel grey; the other was covered by a black eye patch. Even while he was sitting down I could tell he was tall, probably taller than Bruce by a few inches. I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"My name's Thalia Rose Grayson. Adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne and an eighteen year-old adult."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Grayson and who is the young man standing behind you?"

Dick stepped forward and I couldn't help but notice how tense he was. He shook hands with Slade.

"I'm Richard; I'm Thalia's younger brother by three years."

"Nice to meet you Richard."

"Why don't you to go upstairs, Lisa and Roy will be here soon and so will Babs."

I nodded, I grabbed Dick's wrist and walked towards the stairs. I stopped and looked back at Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, I thought you weren't going to be home till a few days from now because of conferences?"

"I had to cancel, emergency came up."

I nodded knowing that he'd explain more to me later. I walked up the stairs with Dick wanting an elaborate explanation on why he'd been so skittish. Something was up and I was going to find out exactly what.


	3. Chapter 2: Dick

**Dick**

I followed Thalia up the stairs. I wasn't really focused on the steps on front of me. I was too busy having a panic attack. That guy was _Slade_. Slade was in the place I called _home_. Slade knew who my family was and that meant he could hurt them if he wanted to. I tripped on the step in front of me and I banged my knee. I bit my lip as tears sprung up in my eyes form the pain. Thalia helped me up and looked at me with concern.

"You have explaining to do. Like why you've been acting so weird and why you got so freaked out when Bruce introduced us to that Wilson guy. Okay?"

I nodded slowly. I didn't really want to talk to her about Slade, but I knew that if I didn't explain to her she wouldn't leave me alone until she found out about it. We walked into my old room and sat down on my bed.

"So what happened? Don't leave out any details."

I swallowed and looked at her.

"It started when this group of teenage villains named the H.I.V.E. tried to destroy me and the Titans. They failed, but the little one, Gizmo said 'Slade won't be happy about this' and I grabbed him and asked him 'Who is Slade'. The next time was when Cinderblock broke into the prison to break Plasmus out, Slade was behind that too. A couple of weeks later my friends and I were no closer to finding Slade than we were before so I took up the persona of Red X and tried to gain his trust to figure out his plans. He found out it was me and he got what he wanted. The team got so angry at me and I felt guilty. It was only a couple of weeks later when Slade threatened the city with a chronoton detonator if we didn't find him first."

Thalia stopped me for a minute.

"Wait a chronoton detonator where in this world did he get one?"

"It wasn't real. He used Cinderblock to distract me while the Titans went after the chronoton detonator. I beat Cinderblock and found a tracer showing Slade's location. I should've known it was a trap. I busted into his lair and fought him. He beat me and then showed me that he had injected these probes into my friends' bodies, probes that could them all with just a push of a button, a button that he had. He used it to make me work for him, to make me be his apprentice. I had to fight the Titans two times. The last time they showed up at the Haunt and we fought Slade together and won. We removed the probes from our bodies and everything went back to normal. That's why I'm here because I still feel guilty for everything."

Thalia pulled me into a tight hug.

"That answers some things, but why were you so tense when you saw that Wilson guy?"

"Because 'Mr. Wilson' is Slade."


	4. Chapter 3: Mike

**A/N: DoubleL123: I told you not to expect this so now you can be surprised! YAHOO! LOL! TSRowenwood: Thanks I will. **

**Mike**

I walked up the stairs. I was just going to head to my room and then for the next two weeks ignore my little brother. I was halfway to my room when I heard voices coming from Dick's room. I stopped and put my ear to the door. I usually didn't eavesdrop, but this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"It started when this group of teenage villains named the H.I.V.E. tried to destroy me and the Titans. They failed, but the little one, Gizmo said 'Slade won't be happy about this' and I grabbed him and asked him 'Who is Slade'. The next time was when Cinderblock broke into the prison to break Plasmus out, Slade was behind that too. A couple of weeks later my friends and I were no closer to finding Slade than we were before so I took up the persona of Red X and tried to gain his trust to figure out his plans. He found out it was me and he got what he wanted. The team got so angry at me and I felt guilty. It was only a couple of weeks later when Slade threatened the city with a chronoton detonator if we didn't find him first."

I narrowed my eyes a little as Thalia stopped him. Of course she would want to know where the guy had gotten the detonator, she was just like that.

"It wasn't real. He used Cinderblock to distract me while the Titans went after the chronoton detonator. I beat Cinderblock and found a tracer showing Slade's location. I should've known it was a trap. I busted into his lair and fought him. He beat me and then showed me that he had injected these probes into my friends' bodies, probes that could them all with just a push of a button, a button that he had. He used it to make me work for him, to make me be his apprentice. I had to fight the Titans two times. The last time they showed up at the Haunt and we fought Slade together and won. We removed the probes from our bodies and everything went back to normal. That's why I'm here because I still feel guilty for everything."

I narrowed my eyes even more. The little traitor. I clenched my fists and opened his door a crack to see Thalia hugging him.

"That answers some things, but why were you so tense when you saw that Wilson guy?"

He pulled away and I saw small traces of fear on his face.

"Because 'Mr. Wilson' is Slade."

I frowned and headed down the steps. I stood in the dining room doorway with my arms crossed over my chest. I watched with a smug smirk across my face as Bruce led Slade out the door. He didn't show the slightest hints of recognition. I laughed a little. Bruce turned around and looked at me with confusion.

"Why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"No reason really. I was just wondering if you knew that your precious Dickie-bird is a traitor. Did you know that he was working for a man named Slade or maybe you know him as Deathstroke? You know he fought his friends and stole from you on two occasions?"

Bruce's face remained impassive.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why is the little traitor still here?"

"He's not a traitor, he was forced into it."

"No, you've got to be kidding me! He's only here because he's your favorite, I bet if he murdered someone you wouldn't care!"

I punched the wall beside me leaving a fist-sized crater in the wall. I stormed past Bruce and walked out the front door slamming it closed. I ran to the garage and grabbed my helmet and got on my motorcycle. I could still follow Mr. Wilson. If I found him I found answers about that little traitor.

I gunned down the drive-way at full speed. I reached the road and made a sharp right, following the black car I had seen Slade/Wilson get in when he left the Manor. I kept a good distance away so that he wouldn't know I was following him. Suddenly the car stopped and he stepped out and started walking down the street. The black car sped off and I assumed that Slade/Wilson must have had a chauffeur. I parked my bike hopped off and followed him on foot. He turned into a walkway and I followed. I looked in surprise at the dead end in front of me. I looked around, but there was no sign of Slade. My eyes went wide and I turned around just in time to see a fist coming towards my face. I dodged the punch by a centimeter and I struck back with a kick. My opponent- who I was sure was Slade-caught my leg and threw me into the nearest wall. I landed in a crouch and lunged at him with a punch. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Impressive boy, your fighting skills are much more ruthless than your brother. In fact I could use another apprentice."

**A/N: And that's chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Mike

**Mike**

I drove up the driveway and hopped off my motorcycle. I put the helmet on the handle bars and stormed into the house with a smirk on my face. I held an object in my hand and my smirk broadened when I looked at it. Bruce raised an eyebrow at me when I walked in and then he glared at me when he saw me heading to the steps.

"Leave Dick alone."

"And what will you do if I don't, Daddy Bats? He _is_ my little brother after all."

Bruce just glared as I walked upstairs and opened Dick's door and sat on the bed next to him and Thalia. She glared at me and I glared back at her.

"Hey Dick can I talk to you, _alone_ for a minute?"

He looked at me with confusion before nodding. Thalia glared at me before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Dick got up and closed the door before sitting back down on the bed next to me. He looked happy that I was even acknowledging him.

"I thought you were angry me. I'm just happy that you're not."

I smiled at him and pinned him down on the bed.

"Who said I wasn't?"

He looked at me and confusion flickered into his eyes coupled with worry. I chuckled and leaned down next to his ear before speaking.

"I know."

His eyes went wide and I opened my hand to show him the small metal object in my hands. He went white. He whimpered and I chuckled.

"It's pretty sad, how pathetic you are. You betrayed us, but you're still Bruce's golden boy. I don't see how he still loves you as a son. But you know I met someone who is looking for an apprentice."

Dick went even paler when Slade walked out of the shadows. He started struggling and I clamped a hand over his mouth before he could scream. I smiled down at him cruelly.

"Good Michael, knock him out."

Dick's eyes were shimmering with tears and I faltered before I hit him on the temple knocking him out. I got of the bed and looked at Slade and his eye narrowed at me. I panicked for a minute.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He glared at me and I backed up.

"You hesitated, if you're going to be my apprentice you .hesitate. Am I understood?"

I nodded and stepped aside as he walked towards Dick, for a minute a surge of protectiveness for my little brother rose within me, but I beat it back down. The little brat deserved whatever was going to happen to him. Slade grabbed Dick and slung him over his shoulder and the protectiveness was back, but it wasn't going away this time.

"Stop."

Slade turned around and I knew I had made a mistake. He put Dick back on the bed and walked towards me slowly. I backed up.

"You know, I didn't think you were the weak one, Michael. Maybe I was wrong, maybe your brother is a better choice for an apprentice."

The protectiveness was gone, replaced with burning rage.

"No! I'm better than him. I'm not weak! He's the weak one!"

"Good, do you remember the plan?"

I nodded.


End file.
